A Typical High School Story With DGM
by Raekah
Summary: Allen is together with Kanda in college but his past will intefere in their relationship. CONTAINS SMUTTINESS/YAOI. KandaXAllen, TykixAllen, TykixLavi, LenaleexRhode
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, and and smuttiness/yaoi level isn't very good at all. I just can't write good yaoi _.But it's been stuck in my head, so I decided to write one.

However, tykixlavi, and rhodexlenalee will come later! Please review!

* * *

Allen stirred sleepily, hearing the door opening and closing. "..Kanda..?" He struggled to get up, but the sleepiness & fatigue made his body weak and his vision blurry.

"Che. Hold on, I'll carry you." Kanda slipped one arm under Allen's legs and one beneath his head. Allen snuggled comfily into Kanda's chest as he walked over to their bedroom. "Were you waiting for me? I told you not to."

"But I wanted to greet you at the door. Then, I fell asleep." Allen yawned sleepily, as Kanda lay him on the bed. He was still groggy but he was slowly waking up. Kanda turned away and pulled his tie off, undressing right in front of Allen.

Allen couldn't help but admire his roommate/boyfriend's lithe, and toned body. Of course, Kanda wouldn't care, and would probably just say that it was nothing to look at. So many times, Allen had wondered if this was _his_ boyfriend, especially since Kanda was so popular in college. No one would have suspected him of being gay, but it was a well-kept secret. Kanda didn't want to attract unnecessary attention at the university.

Kand was the well-known sport jock, while Allen.. Well, he was the dork. His white hair and unusual scar made him stand out from the rest, and in a bad way. Not that he was bullied or anything, Kanda made sure of that. He was just ignored by everyone else, with two exceptions. The popular Lenalee, and smart Lavi. Lenalee & Lavi had befriended him from his first day, although he had no idea why.

"Moyashi?" Allen snapped back to reality. "Don't call me moyashi!" He muttered.

" I tried calling your name a few times. The only time you really listen is when I call you moyashi, right?" He smirked. "Well, it's not my fault if I'm a little short!" They tossed a few insults, but it was their usual playful bantering. They threw a few mock punches, until Kanda was towering over Allen in the bed. One of his hands pinned Allens above his head.

"So.. Allen.." Kanda's voice got silkily soft. Allen shivered with anticipation. Kanda's voice never got that way, unless… he was in _that_ mood. Which was almost every night, since Kanda had a big sex drive. Kanda's hand crept under his shirt, as his mouth covered Allen's.

"Ngh.. Mmph!" Allen jerked as Kanda played with his nipple, teasing it with mere brushes of his hand. His mouth drifted down his neck, nibbling at his collarbone. He loved torturing Allen like this, he thought wickedly. But… his hand drifted lower and he tantalizingly teased Allen's member through his pants. Kanda's warm mouth covered Allen's nipple, and he moaned.

"Kanda.." Allen panted, wanting to touch Kanda, and also to free his erection. But his hands were trapped by Kanda. Kanda merely grinned and continued rubbing Allen through the hard denim of his pants. Allen could feel the blood rushing down even further, and he squirmed, desperate.

"Please.." Kanda took pity on him, and slipped a hand under Allen's pants to stroke his member. Allen was already wet with precum, and Kanda chuckled. "I haven't even done much and you're already that hard.." He pulled Allen's pants down, making it bunch around his ankles, as he took Allen into his mouth. Allen jerked, as he felt Kanda deep-throat him. As Allen felt himself, almost--just almost cum, he felt Kanda pull away.

"I want you to come with me inside you." He whispered lustfully into Allen's ear. Kanda positioned Allen, and thrust inside him. He did it over and over, hitting Allen's prostrate, as he came inside Allen, and Allen followed right after. Allen lay there exhausted with Kanda on top of him, spent. Kanda licked the cove of his ear, smiling against Allen's hair.

"Did you think i would let you sleep?"

---

Allen groaned at the morning assembly, Kanda having kept him up most of the night.

"Busy night?" Lavi grinned, as Allen blushed. "Well, try to stay awake, or you're going to get the evil death glare from _him__._" Lavi tipped his head towards Leverrir. He was the strictest, and meanest detention teacher _ever_. Allen didn't even want to remember the last time he had gotten into trouble. It was not pleasant. AT ALL.

He still didn't know the reason for the assembly but it was sure to be boring. Allen sneaked a peek at Kanda, noticing that he was lounging in his chair with the other jocks. Why wasn't he tired? He was the one doing.. Allen tried to block out the memories, afraid that he would embarrass himself here. Allen tried to focus on the principal, who referred to himself as the 'Millenium Earl' to distract himself. He vaguely heard that a new teacher was going to be introduced and he glanced at the teacher, a little curious now.

…

Tyki Mikk.

"_Hello, boy. Don't you know that I love to fuck you?" Tyki grinned, watching as Allen offered his ass to him. Allen tugged at the chains as Tyki slipped a finger inside him, teasing him, scissoring left and right until he found his prostrate. _

"_Ngh.. Tyki.. Please.." Allen groaned, as Tyki smirked. "Allen, you know, you sound like a whore like that." Allen was too far gone to even reply as Tyki grabbed his member and started stroking slightly._

""_Your ass is practically begging for me." Tyki teased him by rubbing his own against Allen's hole, entering oh-so-slightly. _

"_Tell me that you want me to fuck you." Tyki whispered in his ear. Allen whimpered, not caring about his own pride anymore. There was only pleasure, and later, shame._

_

* * *

_

So.. next chapter? XDOr not?

Please RxRand give me feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Fast Chapter? I think the story is going to move a little slowly but the story seems to write itself xD. Please tell me how it is~

* * *

Tyki Mikk.

"_Hello, boy. Don't you know that I love to fuck you?" Tyki grinned, watching as Allen offered his ass to him. Allen tugged at the chains as Tyki slipped a finger inside him, teasing him, scissoring left and right until he found his prostrate. _

"_Ngh.. Tyki.. Please.." Allen groaned, as Tyki smirked. "Allen, you know, you sound like a whore like that." Allen was too far gone to even reply as Tyki grabbed his member and started stroking slightly._

""_Your ass is practically begging for me." Tyki teased him by rubbing his own against Allen's hole, entering oh-so-slightly. _

"_Tell me that you want me to fuck you." Tyki whispered in his ear. Allen whimpered, not caring about his own pride anymore. There was only pleasure, and later, shame._

_

* * *

_"Pst! Allen!" Lavi asked worriedly. Allen had made quite the ruckus when he fell off his chair, drawing everyone's attention for the moment. However, Allen could only stare at Tyki Mikk in horror.

Tyki glanced at the student who interrupted his speech… White hair? My, oh my. Allen Walker? Tyki's lips curved, his yellow eyes turning gold.

He was unnoticed by everyone but one new transfer student, who giggled at the look in her onii-san's eyes. She took a quick peek at Walker, as she remembered her own past 'experiments' on 'Allen-chan'. He was such a fun doll! And apparent Tyki thought so too. Oh, she couldn't wait until she got her hands on Allen-chan. That would be after her brother, of course. Rhode knew that nee-chan would want to get his fun in first.

Allen slowly got back up, blushing from the attention. Everyone soon turned away, however he could still feel Tyki's eyes following him. He knew Tyki recognized him. How could he not? His hands shook with clammy anticipation, fearful. Lavi gave him a peculiar glance, noting how uncomfortable Allen seemed… Perhaps, he should tell Kanda..?

****

Allen slumped in his seat, cursing himself. Of course. Tyki just _had_ to teach health, now didn't he? Damn, damn, damn. His life just couldn't get any worse than it was now.

Tyki smiled pleasantly at students as he continued with his lecture, especially noting the boy with the white hair in back. He had expected boring students but, it seemed that God (which he thought was an hypocritical ass personally.) had given him a gift, himself. He never would have expected the awkward, naïve kid that had left him, with no warning, to be here. Oh, how he would have fun torturing him..

As classes ended for the day, Allen hurried to leave before Tyki could catch him, however..

"Allen. Stay after school please? I need to talk to you about your behavior in class." The concerned teacher act? Tyki definitely had that down, Allen thought grimly. He couldn't avoid the request with so many students milling around. He reluctantly put his stuff down, looking nervously at the clock. The time of reckoning had finally arrived. Tyki had the courtesy to wait until all the students left the classroom, before closing the door.

"Allen…" Tyki's voice grew soft, and dangerous. Allen looked at him nervously, wondering if he could just run. Yea. Run like hell. He inched towards the door.

Too late. Tyki's hand shot out and grabbed Allen's arm, and pulled Allen towards him. He hovered over Allen as Allen was cornered between Tyki's hard body and the desk.

"Tyki. I told you it was over." Allen said in a low voice. He couldn't miss Tyki's hard erection as Tyki pressed against him. How many time had they done this back then? There was usually never any warning. Tyki took it whenever he wanted it.

"Oh really?" Tyki's voice reverberated in his ear, and Tyki nibbled at his ear, licking, and biting in the way that drove Allen crazy. Allen's hands pressed at Tyki's chest, protesting.

"No, I mean—. Wait— Tyki—!" He couldn't help but shiver at how arousing it was. "Tyki, no, serious—" Tyki's hands had been resting at his lower back, but he slipped a hand under Allen's pants, as he played with Allen's hole. At the same time, he grinded his own erection against Allen's, turning Allen on even more. Oh, Tyki still remembered what Allen—

"I would prefer to do it in a less.. _public_ place, but the chance of.." Tyki licked Allen's neck. "..getting caught turns you on more, doesn't it?". His fingers pressed against Allen _there_, and Allen was reminded of the night before, when Kanda has teased him endlessly… When Kanda had kissed him, made him come so much more than.. —Kanda!

Allen's eyes widened. He pushed Tyki Mikk more forcefully this time, managing to make Tyki back off. "I told you, we were finished. What the hell were you doing?!" Tyki licked his fingers, tasting a bit of Allen.

"I thought you were enjoying it, no?" Allen's face grew red, but he remained angry. He knew Tyki couldn't miss the hard-on he had.

"I told you, we're done. Find someone else to screw!" He rushed by Tyki, running out, and slamming the door on his way out.

"I suppose this will be harder than I thought." Tyki did so love a challenge. He couldn't wait until tomorrow, when Allen would come back. Allen couldn't escape forever.

"Ticki. You look like you're having fun. Rhode swung her legs, sitting on the open window, grinning. "Make sure you get Allen back. None of my other dolls are as pretty as him."

"Yea.. Holy Shit--! Sheesh! Rhode! You think you can stop spying on me?" The Earl _did not_ appreciate that Tyki had been 'corrupting' Rhode. He found that ironic to say the least, since Rhode was far more less 'innocent' that the Earl thought, and a hell of a lot more 'corrupted' than Tyki.

Rhode just giggled, swinging her favorite umbrella, Relo. "Ticki, you have to let me know when you play with Allen! Or I'm gonna miss out on all the fun!~" Her own golden eyes, a distinctive trait of the family turned cat-like.

Unknown to any of them, Lavi had been watching from th e window from the building across. Tyki Mikk and Rhode Camelot.. Allen. He would have to watch those two. And ask Allen about this tomorrow...

Allen rushed home, thankful that his jacket that was much too big for him, hid the bulge in his pants. He fumbled with the key, nervous. Why was he nervous? He didn't quite know. Maybe it was the aftershock of meeting Tyki, or just something else. Allen tossed his stuff on the floor, and headed straight for the bathroom. He shed his clothes, and climbed into the shower, turning the water to the hottest it could get. Tyki's touch, his scent, and the feeling of him on Allen wasn't so easy to wash away. He didn't count how long he was in the bath, scrubbing his skin raw where Tyki had touched him. As he turned the water off, he still didn't feel clean. Did he ever, especially with Tyki? He wrapped a towel around himself, wondering how he could avoid him. He didn't want Kanda finding out. It would just put a damper on things, especially when things were over and done between them. At least, it was supposed to be.

"Oi. Allen. What's up with the early bath..?"

When did Kanda come home? Wasn't he supposed to be busy until tonight?! And when did he get in the bath?

Allen turned away from Kanda, knowing that his face would give him away. He didn't want Kanda to know that there was anything wrong.

"Moyashi! Did you not hear me?" He put a hand on Allen's shoulder, and Allen willed himself not to flinch. Just a little bit longer..

Kanda stared critically at Allen. "Allen..? Is that a hickey on your neck..?"

Allen clamped a hand over it. What the hell was he supposed to say now?

This day just got worse.

* * *

I don't even know how the story will end up O_o;;. I'll probably post a new chapter this weekend. I think this might turn out to have a lot of chapters, since things are moving a little slowly.. xD. SORRY. GOT TO GET ALL THAT WRITING STUFF OUT OF MY SYSTEM. Other stories will be shorter.


	3. Chapter 3

"..Allen.." Allen froze, afraid to look at Kanda. How the hell was he supposed to explain this? Kanda already knew something was wrong.. Very wrong.

"So it's true? If it was something else, you wouldn't hesitate to say it." Kanda's voice was dangerously soft..

So, he wasn't angry? Allen, oblivious to the danger, turned around slowly, his fear ebbing down. Maybe Kanda wouldn't make a big deal over it…

Big Mistake. Kanda's eyes were blazing with fury. He reached Allen in two strides, and grabbed Allen by his arm. The action was so reminiscent of Tyki, a look of fear flashed across Allen's face. Kanda, angry, didn't notice that. His other hand gripped the back of Allen's head, forcing Allen to look at him, growling.

"Who was it, Allen?" His fingers dug into his arms, a little painful. Allen made the mistake of looking at Kanda. He blanched at the look of murder in his eyes. It was the first time he'd seen Kanda violent. He could understand why he was a star football player now. He would hate to face Kanda on the field like that.

"U-Um.." Allen tried to think of an excuse, or to stall until he could explain it somehow.

"The name!" Kanda's voice was like a whip, cracking on Allen. He flinched, knowing that Kanda sure as hell wouldn't be waiting.

Allen thought quickly. He couldn't give Tyki's name to him. If he did, Kanda would no doubt try to beat up Tyki, and _if_ he succeeded (or not), he would be in serious trouble with the school, or possibly expelled either way. He knew how badly Kanda needed his football scholarship to stay in college. Tyki was just an annoyance, Allen could handle him. But shit. Why did Tyki have to do something so stupid and idiotic?

Nervous under the growing tension, the murderous silence, he could think of nothing else to say but the truth.

"I-I can't." The words came out, rasping. His throat clenched, and he shook his head in silent refusal. There was no way out of this, and lies were the beginning of an end to a relationship.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Kanda shouted furiously. He didn't understand how it was so hard, just saying a simple name!

Allen looked away from Kanda, trying to hide his expression. He _wanted_ to tell him_,_ he really did, but it would be better off, especially with so much at stake. He wanted Kanda to hold him, and to just forget about Tyki, even if it was for only a little while.

"I just can't explain it, right now." _Don't look at my face. Just don't look._ "Look, it's none of your business!" Allen said, a little desperately. Unfortunately, he knew from the moment the words came out, it was the worst thing to say.

"Che. None of my business?" His voice was cold. Icy cold.

He was released from Kanda's grip a moment later, as Kanda turned away. _What?_ Allen's face grew blank for a moment, as he saw Kanda walking away.

"Just.. Just forget it. If you don't want to tell me, fine. If you want to screw other guys, I don't care anymore." He walked out the door, leaving it to slam behind him.

_What have I done?_ Allen thought with a horrible feeling..

* * *

Kanda walked outside, his face warning everyone to steer clear of him. _None of my business? None of my freakin business?!_ Kanda was pissed. Beyond that. He was mad as hell, and he wanted to kill somebody. Beware the unlucky person that would get in his way, he thought grimly. Kanda walked outside the dorm, unaware, really of where he was going. It didn't matter where. Just as long, it was away and out from Allen.

People watched curiously as they saw the usually confident, arrogant quarterback, now mad, pissed, and giving anyone who looked at him murderous glares. Many wisely stepped out of his way, while a unfortunate few… They winced as some punk-wannabes came up to Kanda and started demanding money. They were met with punches to the face, as Kanda continued on. He was pissed about something… but what? That was the hidden question in everyone's minds.

"I'm in a seriously bad mood right now. Thanks for letting me let off some steam." He said, as he left them, beaten-up on the sidewalk.

Kanda was lost in his own thoughts, as he wandered aimlessly. _That stupid moyashi._ Kanda ignored Miranda, who nervously greeted him. _Where does he get off saying that?_ Krory wisely stepped out from Kanda's path, sensing that his life could possibly be at stake. _So what. He's got a hickey. He can sleep around if he wants to. Like I fucking care._ He stuffed his hands into his pocket, ignoring a sudden explosion in Komui's lab in the west wing.

_CAN I FREAKIN KILL THE ASSHOLE THAT WOULD SLEEP WITH WHAT'S MINE?! _He punched a wall, making his already slightly-bruised knuckles bleed. He hardly noticed the blood, as he slumped down in a alley, covering his eyes with his hands. He loved Allen. Maybe Allen did have a good reason. He didn't even bother to listen to Allen, thinking back on it.

"Che. ….Am I the stupid one?"

Kanda wandered around till night, coming back to his room just before curfew. He needed to talk to Allen. But the moyashi wasn't here, the house seeming strangely lonely without him. He picked up a note left on the table, scanning the few words written.

_Kanda. I'm going to be out for a bit. I'll be back soon. _

There was food left out on the table, covered with plastic wrap. Kanda frowned, surprised that Allen would stop to think about making food for him, especially with the way he acted towards Allen. He was probably wrong about Allen, he thought ruefully. He put down the note, as he put the food in the microwave. When Allen got home, they would have a talk, he vowed.

* * *

Allen wasn't as far as Kanda thought he would've been. He was at the roof of the dorm, staring at the stars. Precious few knew about this spot, not even Kanda. He had more than a few regrets, handling it like that. Should he have explained it better? Could things have gone differently? He closed his eyes, tired. He was so tired. Everything had just been piling up this whole day, and he didn't know what to do anymore. He felt darkness envelop him, his mind fading…

* * *

"Shit." Kanda had woken up, falling asleep waiting for Allen to come back last night. There was evidence that he had been back, grabbing some clothes and his bag, then leaving. Kanda had afternoon classes, while Allen had morning classes, so Kanda often woke up late. This was the one day that he allowed this luxury, especially because there was no practice, class, or work. Had Allen gone to Lavi's for the night? Lavi was nice enough to give his friend a place to stay for awhile, having done that before. Maybe, he could catch Allen at school. He gave no attention to the cold medicine laying on the counter.

* * *

"Oi! Allen! Whatcha.. Dude, you look sick!" Allen nodded, grimacing. He had a horrible headache, a runny nose, a sore throat, and felt cold no matter what he wore. As Lavi put his hands to Allen's forehead, it felt really hot. Definitely a fever, he noted.

"You should've stayed home, Allen." Allen shook his head, as he tried to talk. "problems.. home.. can't." Lavi nodded, understanding. After all, He had seen Tyki Mikk and Allen.. Well, Allen didn't know that he knew, reminding himself. He had told Kanda to head home early, thinking that Allen wouldn't mind the company. Did it backfire?

Lavi walked with Allen towards class, as he considered the options. He could see the situation now. He winced, knowing how Yu was, and he could imagine how it went. Badly. It was surely Tyki Mikk's fault.. Now, how to fix it.

Allen was too busy to notice the preoccupied look on Lavi's face, trying to ignore his fever. He didn't want to admit how he had fallen asleep on the roof, and woken up with a fever. But he didn't want to see Kanda, and if he had stayed home, he surely would have. School was his safe haven, and he knew Kanda wouldn't try to find him in school. The only problem was ….Tyki…

"Hey, Allen.." Lavi heard a _thud._ He whirled around, seeing Allen had collapsed. "Oh, shit. I should've known he would have worked himself to fainting!" It was Lavi's turn to grimace, but it soon turned into a grin.

"I think I can make use of this situation.." He gave a sly smirk. Maybe kill two birds with one stone..?

* * *

Sorry this took too long. And if it didn't meet your expectations. xD. I know some of you expected hot smex, but it will come in the next chapter (or what i can make). It was hard coming up with a scenario, and it was a little hard without inspiration. I apologize if my writing lacks emotions at times ( or thats what it feels like to me ;;

I was busy with school work, but the next chapter will be out soon! Sooner than this one xD

I just realized my chapeters are pretty short.. o_O;;

Feedback please? :D


	4. Chapter 4

SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU PEOPLE.

I had a crapload of AP English homework + Website Programming + the first draft of this chapter got deleted ;_;. Thank you for everyone coping up with me, and for waiting for this chapter. Please review, because I love to hear your input and comments! I really look forward to it ^_^.

Sorry to the person who hates Tyki. I really want a happy end for him too x3

* * *

Kanda sat in class, as people mulled around and avoided him. He was in a foul mood, they knew, and people knew better than to bother him. The teacher, clearly nervous, was stammering through the period, and kept looking over at him. Ms. Lotto, it was. Kanda had forgotten that he didn't have classes with Allen, and his was all the way over at the opposite end of the school. Freakin Hell. He ignored when there seemed to be a minor disturbance at the door, staring out the window.

"Um. K-kanda? is calling for you." Kanda gave her an irritated glare, as he stood and walked to the door.

"What do you want?" He snapped. Lenalee only smiled, as Lavi waltzed in, grabbing Kanda's bag.

"Hey, Yu. Gotta head to the office." He grinned and waved at some of his soccer teammates, before closing the door to the classroom. Kanda only gave him a scowl before turning back to Lenalee. Lenalee put a gentle arm on his shoulder, calming him down somewhat. As they left, they didn't notice a certain golden-eyed, purple-haired girl staring avidly at Lenalee.

"What." Kanda's voice was curt, and immediate once they were out of hearing range. Lenalee shook her head, before lilting her head towards Lavi.

"Kanda, it was Lavi's idea to call you out. He's got something to say." Kanda turned sharply toward Lavi, expecting him to hurry up and spit out an answer. Lavi merely pointed to an empty classroom down the hallway, heading towards it. They walked the short distance in silence, knowing that class was still in session.

"So, Kanda." Lavi settled himself against the counter of what looked like a teacher's desk. "We haven't seen a certain white-haired individual today", he mentioned casually, not mentioning that he saw him this morning.

Kanda looked over, alert. Did Lavi know? Allen told him? Che. That brat couldn't keep it to himself? Kanda thought he knew better than that.

"So what. He slept over at your place, didn't he?" He turned away, seeing that this would probably be pointless. The moyashi hadn't even come home, just turned tail, and ran. Well, tt didn't matter once he caught him.

"Eh? Wait, what? I didn't see Allen last night. What are you talking about?" Lavi was genuinely confused.

Both of them turned to look at each other. Both were surprised. If Allen hadn't gone over to Lavi's, where was he? He couldn't have gone back to.. Cross? No. Cross had let Allen go gladly, and was too busy with his women to care.

"Oh!" Lenalee snapped her fingers, a thought occurring to her. Both had forgotten she was in the room for a moment, surprised at the sudden voice. Both turned their heads, wondering what Lenalee knew that they didn't.

"I think I know where. Maybe, he was on the roof? He tends to like high places when he's not feeling well.." Lenalee had found him there once, when she had been making the rounds, checking for any students ditching. She hadn't told anyone, since she hadn't thought it important.

"Is he a cat?" Lavi asked, mystified. Really, didn't cats like high places?

"Lenalee. It was freezing last night. I really doubt he would have been there", Kanda shook his head, knowing. But.. Knowing Allen…

"That might explain.. Yea, I think so.." Lavi, said thoughtfully. Lenalee looked over, knowing where this was heading. It was rather obvious since Lavi wasn't the best liar she had known, she thought.

"Explains what." Kanda was listening to Lavi now, annoyed. He had to pry out the information out of Lavi? This was gonna be annoying. Che.

"Oh, do I have your attention now, Yu?" He looked over, smirking.

"Spit. It. Out. Or I'm leaving now." Kanda said, in a low voice. He hadn't been with the rabbit long, but he was getting short on patience. They were sitting here idly chatting, when he had a ton of better things to do. If Lavi didn't spit out his point soon, he would have to leave before doing something illegal. Like shutting that rabbit up once and for all.

"Calm down. I was just saying, Allen was in the infirmary because he had a fev— Oh." Kanda was already out the door. "That was fast.. He peeked out the door to see Kanda running down the hallway.

"Yu! Be careful you don't tr—" He was hit by a flying book. "Ow. Yu didn't have to hit me." He held a hand over his face, the pain immediate. Lenalee merely walked towards the door, giving a little wave.

"I assume you don't need me anymore, so I'll take my leave now." She had a lot of work to get through but helping her friends were always more important.

"Yea, Lenalee. Thanks!"

"You owe me ice-cream. Make mines vanilla with wafers." She left, and Lavi grinned. Just like Lenalee to ask for something like that. Now, he shifted and rubbed his head thoughtfully. "What to do with Tyki..?"

***

Kanda rushed over to the infirmary, almost missing the room in his haste. As he rushed in, slamming the door against the wall, he stumbled in.

Was Allen sick? Did he get hurt? Kanda hated that he worried so much but at times, Allen seemed so fragile. He saw Allen on the bed, and he went to sit on the bed softly. He didn't want to wake Allen yet. If Allen woke up, they would probably get into another argument, or Allen would run again. What to do?

As he stared at Allen, absentmindedly, he couldn't help but notice the small red mark on Allen's neck. His shoulders tensed and he could feel the anger brimming again. He forced himself to calm down, clenching his fists. It took a minute for the anger to abate, and he pressed a kiss to Allen's forehead, feeling calmer again. Allen was sleeping, and his body felt hot to the touch. Kanda laid a hand on Allen's check trailing it down, remembering Allen , hot like this.. moaning, wanton beneath him. He smiled wolfishly, leaning over Allen, forgetting about the mark completely, creeping a hand under Allen's shirt. Maybe it wouldn't be bad for sleeping beauty to wake like this... He licked Allen's neck, savoring the taste, especially since he hadn't gotten any… release, last night…

That's how Allen woke, his body hot from the fever, yet feeling pleasant. His mind was groggy, slow to understand where he was. As he blinked to clear his vision, he could slowly make out a figure above him...

Kanda..?

He lay still, hoping that Kanda wouldn't notice he was awake.

"Moyashi.. " His hand trailed to the button of his pants. "Do you think.." He had pulled Allen's shirt up, leaving it to bunch around his neck, while biting Allen's nipple, padding at it with his tongue as he talked. "..I wouldn't know you're awake." Allen blushed, forgetting that Kanda knew him well.

But.. Tyki…

As he struggled to sit up, he felt dizzy at the movement. He felt a hand gently push him down. "Just rest. We'll talk after." Kanda jerked Allen's pants down, smirking as he saw the hard-on Allen had. "Did you miss me..?" He asked, silkily, as he saw the pre-cum leaking. His thumb grazed over the tip of Allen's cock, stroking it lightly, teasing as his fingers trailed down, pressing lightly at his entrance. His fingers did nothing but tease Allen, slipping in and out mercilessly.

"Ngh. K-kanda.." His body arched, desperate. Kanda chuckled against his neck, getting a tiny bit of revenge in. As he slipped lower, he knew that he wanted Allen to beg, and cry for release, and then, he would give it to him. He was feeling just a little sadistic but.. Kanda wanted to punish him just a little for yesterday, and all the worry Allen had caused him. At least, this would be enjoyable. He plunged a finger in, stroking inside Allen, and took Allen deep in his mouth. Allen bucked upwards, clamping his hands over his mouth to prevent a moan from escaping.

"P-please."He whimpered. Kanda's mouth was oh—, but he craved release. "Did you want more..?" Kanda asked, knowing the answer. Allen was slow to reply, gasping out an answer as Kanda did unspeakable, pleasurable things with _just_ one finger, and that mouth. "M-more." He choked out. Kanda slipped another finger, stroking his prostrate, knowing that the tension was building up in Allen by the way his cock was twitching.. Allen gripped the sheets with his hand, knowing release was coming, com—. Kanda withdraw his fingers, hovering over him with a knowingly smug look.

"Allen. Are you going to tell me..?" Kanda knew Allen was on the edge. It would only take a little more..

_What?_ Allen couldn't believe it. It had to be now? He was _so close. So damn close._ He closed his eyes, groaning. Tyki. Goddamn it. His mind raced, but he couldn't think clearly. Not with an erection like this and release was so close. But, Kanda.. He turned away, cursing himself for still being like this. Sex wasn't going to—

He felt something hot brush against his aching erection, and his thoughts scattered. Kanda rubbed his erection against Allen, making him shiver with anticipation. "Mm. Later then. But, right now.. Allen. What do you want me to do?" He lingered at the entrance maddeningly, stroking Allen oh-so-slightly. Allen strained against Kanda, knowing what Kanda wanted him to say. Normally, he wouldn't, but —

"Please. just fuck me, Kanda." He begged, uncaring how he looked. Kanda grinned in satisfaction, as he thrust into Allen, hard and fast, stroking in time to his thrusts. As Kanda released his seed into Allen, he felt Allen's walls clench around his own, giving a a muttered groan of satisfaction. With a gasping whimper, Allen fell onto the bed satiated and exhausted from the fever and climax. Both lay still for a moment, until Kanda got up, pulling his pants up and buckling it. He got a wet towel, cleaning & wiping Allen down in silence, as Allen felt the fever's effect return.

"Allen, I'm ..sorry." Allen knew how much it cost for Kanda to say this. He smiled at Kanda, his hand reaching out to hold Kanda's in companionable silence. Both knew that the worst of the argument had passed.

"Kanda—" Allen began but heard a crash outside the door. Kanda, lightning quick, opened the door to find a sheepish Lavi.

"Hehe. My mistake..?" Lavi grinned, and waved at Allen before smiling nervously at Kanda.

"Now, Kanda.." Kanda was advancing with murderous glares, and hands that promised death. "Yu! You forgot your stuff!" Lavi threw it at Kanda, distracting him while he ran. Far, far way. Allen only laughed, while Kanda looked disgruntled. They didn't notice the white envelope tucked in a book.

***

_What happened on Lavi's side.._

As Lavi slowed down, he thought he had run far enough. He stopped at a classroom, looking at the room number to be sure. Yes, this was the room.

"What do with with Tyki..?" Lavi wondered aloud. He didn't want Kanda going after him..

Kanda.. Lavi's smile turned melancholy for a moment. He shook his head to clear the thought, and looked at the clock. He knew what to do. Why wonder? "If I should be right, Tyki should be here right about—"

The door opened, as Tyki walked in, with a cup of coffee and an armload of papers. The crap coffee they served here wasn't deserved to be called coffee—

"Oi. Teacher!" Tyki looked up, surprised to see a student at this time. Weren't they all supposed to be in class?" He lifted his eyebrows, questioningly. If he was looking for a student, in a dark, and private classroom with no one to interrupt, he would have preferred Allen but.. His eyes traveled up to Lavi's face and slowly down, looking especially at the boy's pouty lips, and rather athletic body, it seemed to.. attract him. This boy was quite.. enticing. A little like Allen. He put his papers down, leaning against the desk.

"Teach, you're interested in Allen, right?" Lavi knew the answer already. And so did Tyki.

"Do you need an answer?" He asked, drily. He did not know what this kid was up to, but be damned. This kid was looking to be more fuckable by the passing moment. Had he ever wanted someone so badly?

"I want you."

Wait, what? Tyki couldn't believe his ears. "Hold on. I mean, if you stop bothering Allen.. I'll let you screw me instead of him. Anytime, anyplace, anywhere." Lavi said, with no shame. Just pure, pure satisfaction. He hadn't missed the way Tyki had looked at him.

Oh, how this boy didn't know. Tyki was ready to drag him and fuck him in a moment. And now, he was making an unbelievable offer. He wasn't even thinking about Allen at the moment, him being insignificant. This boy.. That would be interesting.

"If you satisfy me, maybe." Tyki said, his voice deceptively lazy. This kid would prove to be entertaining. Why, he would offer himself for Allen, he didn't know..

"Fine." Lavi said, rather seductively. A hand shot out and grabbed Lavi, pulling his head to Tyki's for a hard, forceful kiss. As Lavi parted his lips, tyki's tongue hunted for the intimate taste of his, he kissed like there was no tomorrow, Lavi thought, dazed. Forceful, arrogant, and mind-numbing with pleasure, and the taste of coffee and cigarettes.

This would be fun.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, Smex Scenes take me HELLUVA LONG TO WRITE. Added to the fact, I kept forgetting to upload, and updating _. Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to upload soon.

* * *

_"If you satisfy me, maybe." Tyki said, his voice deceptively lazy. This kid would prove to be entertaining. Why, he would offer himself for Allen, he didn't know.._

_"Fine." Lavi said, rather seductively. A hand shot out and grabbed Lavi, pulling his head to Tyki's for a hard, forceful kiss. As Lavi parted his lips, Tyki's tongue hunted for the intimate taste of his, he kissed like there was no tomorrow, Lavi thought, dazed. Forceful, arrogant, and mind-numbing with pleasure, and the taste of coffee and cigarettes._

_This would be fun._

----

Lavi felt his knees weaken, Tyki's mouth slowly exploring his, savoring, nibbling and licking his,and he wondered, dazed, How Allen could stand to walk away from this. Tyki kissed like sex incarnate, and he hadn't even gotten to the good part. _God. What did I get myself into?_

Tyki finally lifted his head and smirked when he saw Lavi's dazed look. However much he wanted to take him right here, right now, perhaps a more ...appropiate place would be better. He pulled Lavi into his office, clamping a hand over Lavi's mouth, and locked the door, pulling the curtains closed.

As Tyki stood behind Lavi, releasing his hold for a moment; Lavi felt some rationality returning, telling him to at least try and resist. Not that he really wanted to. As it happened, Tyki barely gave Lavi a chance to protest before he gently pushed Lavi down onto the pinned his hands above his head. As he opened his mouth to protest, he felt Tyki's mouth near his ear, his tongue filling the cove, and it blocked out all sound for a moment. Lavi couldn't help but shiver at the strangely intimate action, before Tyki started nibbling and licking his way down his throat.

"Would you mind if I fucked you here?" Tyki rocked his hips against Lavi, hearing his whimpers of pleasure that it caused. Lavi moaned, feeling Tyki's hardness rubbing against himself, and Tyki growled as Lavi wrapped his legs around his hips. Wanting to touch him, Lavi shifted but Tyki's hand squeezed his thigh, warning him to stay still. He shifted nervously, as one of Tyki's hands came around to the front of his pants, slowly undoing the buttons.

"Wait, right here? Hold on--"

"Try to be quiet, or someone might interrupt us." Tyki murmered, next to his ear. He bit Lavi's neck, leaving what Lavi knew, as bite-marks that would probably be there for awhile. His hand brushed lightly over Lavi's cock, tantalizing it with feather-light brushes.

"You don't want me to stop. Believe me." Lavi barely heard the comment, nodding, if only to make Tyki hurry. Couldn't he go faster? Tyki grinned ferally, before pulling Lavi's pants down, leaving it to bunch around his ankles. Lavi groaned at his freed erection, Tyki noticing it already standing tall, and he chuckled.

"You don't look like you've done this alot." Tyki purred against his little's redhead's neck.

"Fuck you." Lavi hissed as Tyki grabbed his cock, rather painfully.

"I think you should be nicer, especially since.. you're vulnerable .. like this." Tyki stroked his hard length agonizingly slowly, while his other hand slipped under Lavi's shirts to play with his nipples.

"What do you want me to do, mm?" Tyki was teasing him. He knew what he wanted. But damnit, why did he have to ask?

"..fuck me." Lavi whispered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear." He was doing this on purpose.

"Just do it." He gritted his teeth, refusing to say more. Tyki grinned, before pumping Lavi's cock the way he knew he wanted it. It only took a moment for Lavi to come, with his come all over Tyki's hands. He lay over the desk, exhausted.

"You don't think we're done, do you?" Tyki trailed a finger down his length, noting that Lavi tensed as he got lower. He rubbed Lavi's entrance, seeing how tight it was. Definitely not a virgin, but pretty close.

"Lavi. Open your mouth." Too tired to protest, he did as Tyki felt Tyki's fingers slip in his mouth, tasting his come, salty and bittersweet. Was that how it tasted? Now-wet with Lavi's come and spit-slickened fingers, Tyki plunged a finger in Lavi's entrance.

"Ngh.." Lavi found the sensation awkward, and a little painful. It was a long, long time ago, that he had slept with someone. It was only once, so he hadn't quite gotten used to the sensation.

"Your ass is so tight." Tyki murmered. As Tyki slid lower, Lavi felt his mouth against _there_. "Wait, hold on--" Tyki held Lavi still with his hands, and plunged his tongue inside, wetting the dry flesh. Lavi moaned at the sensation. It felt surprisingly good, and he couldn't help but wonder how Tyki's cock would feel. Better? Or more painful?

"It'll be easier on you, if we're both.. aroused." Tyki turned Lavi around, and took Lavi's member in his mouth, Lavi, surprised, jerked. His hand, free from the curtain, fisted in Tyki's hair as he felt his cock being deep-throated by Tyki.

"Be lucky. I rarely do this for anyone." Tyki remarked as he did unspeakable, pleasurable things with his mouth.

Lavi felt his cock stirring again as Tyki licked, and sucked on his, knowing _exactly_ what to do. He groaned when he felt Tyki's mouth draw away, 'specially with him so close, barely registering as Tyki kissed him again. Oh, it was hard alright. He would've thought he was too tired, but Tyki seemed like an addicting drug, he thought briefly, before he felt Tyki's cock pushing in.

"Just hold on. It'll feel better." Tyki said, as he thrust in. Lavi winced, his breath growing ragged, as he tried to cope with the large intrusion into his body.

"Just.. relax." Tyki said, harshly. He didn't want to hurt the boy, but damn, it felt so good. As he thrust in a slightly different angle, Lavi felt him hit something, that made it more pleasurable than not.

"Did I find it?" Lavi only answered with a groan of pleasure, as Tyki went harder, faster, and stroked Lavi's member in time with his thrusts. Tyki's thick cock was gripped tight by Lavi, and Tyki nearly groaned with release, but not yet. Lavi was seeing stars, as the sensation of Tyki in him, fucking him, was unbearable, the sensation building higher, and higher, until he almost couldn't take it. With one last stroke, and Tyki's semen spilling his body, he climaxed in one brief, breath-taking moment, and screamed.

They both lay there, with only their harsh breathing interuptting the silence. Both were in no hurry or rush to leave, as they lingered. "Boy, that was one of the--"

The bell rang, signalling the end of school for the day. Tyki winced, knowing that there would soon be students cramming in his classroom, asking annoying, pesky questions. Not to mention, the teacher meeting. Lavi slowly got up, his energy drained, and he cursed the fact his legs couldn't support him, as he nearly fell, grabbing onto the desk. Tyki jerked Lavi against him, as he pulled up Lavi's pants, and buttoned it for him.

"I could've done it." Lavi said, looking up at Tyki.

"No, you couldn't have. You're too weak to even walk." Tyki worked to make Lavi presentable again, and thought, to hell with the students and teacher meeting.

"I'll drive you home." Tyki said, rather abruptly. Lavi tilted his head, not knowing why Tyki seemed annoyed. Wasn't he satisfied? Lavi felt a pang of something. Hurt, maybe? Was he not adequate enough? Or did Tyki not like fucking him? They walked in silence, Lavi's mind, festering with unanswered questions, as he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, walking slowly. Tyki made no movement to help him, lighting a cigarette. He got in the driver's seat, leaning over to open the door for Lavi, waiting. Lavi winced again as he sat down, his ass painful.

"Where do you live, boy?" Tyki pushed the lever to manual.

"1344 Park Place. Can't miss it." Lavi lay back on the seat, a little hurt from Tyki's formal, and rather indifferent manner. He shrugged mentally, brushing it off as just sex. He had offered, after all. Why should it matter to him, how Tyki acted? After all, he was in love with someone else...

"Rich place." Lavi opened his eyes to see them in front of his gate.

"Thanks for the ride." Lavi turned his back to Tyki, wanting to get away as soon as possible. As he pushed the car door open, he knew that he probably wasn't going to see Tyki again. Well, not like it matt--

Lavi was jerked back into the car, as Tyki gave him an long, crushing kiss. All his thoughts flew from his mind, faintly tasting smoke & spice. Tyki.. was addicting, he had to say. Tyki lifted his head, before whispering into Lavi's ear.

"Same time, same place, tomorrow, boy." Tyki's hands lingered at the nape of his neck, before he drove off.

He didn't know how long he stood there for, until he felt someone shaking his shoulders.

"Oi. Rabbit. What are you doing out here?" He vaguely registered Kanda's voice, until he was cuffed lightly on the ear.

"Ow. Yu. What'd you do that for?" He winced and rubbed his sore ear. Kanda just looked irritated.

"What the hell do you mean? You were standing out here, stupidly, freezing your ass off. God knows how long you've been out here."

Lavi shrugged awkwardly. "I'll be going inside now? Thanks, Yu."

Kanda looked at him strangely, seeing that Lavi lost his usual composure, and was standing.. a bit awkwardly. He could faintly smell smoke on Lavi, but.. Kanda brushed the thought away. He watched as Lavi fumbled with the security card, and made sure to stay until Lavi got in. Just what was up with Lavi? And Allen? He needed to get back, and get that information from Allen. Forcing it out of Allen did sound appealing. Especially if it involved several long hours in bed, he noted. Allen would be up for it. Right after he got over being sick, Kanda thought, as he grimaced.

* * *

Please comment! I always look forward to what everyone says, and maybe ideas for what to do. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Allen awoke, feeling much better as he recalled the massive headache, and shivers as he alternated between hot and cold. The only relief was when he felt cold cloths of water cool him down from time to time, as he slipped from restless sleep to tossing and turning.

"Oi. Moyashi. You're sick." Allen glanced over to his roommate and lover, sitting besides the bed.

"Kanda..?" Allen struggled to sit up, as the events slowly replayed in his mind. Kanda mad. He sleeping on the roof. School. Sex.

"Don't push yourself." Kanda pushed him back on the bed, while Allen groaned.

"Tell me we didn't do it at school. Please say not." Allen closed his eyes, hoping it wouldn't be true.

"Yea, we did. Something wrong with that?" Kanda was starting to sound a little pissed off.

"But someone could have seen us. And then your scholarship, and your friends.." Allen's head started spinning, both from the fever and how worried he now was.

"Tch. Let me worry about that, while you at least _try_ to take care of yourself first. I can't be picking you up every time you fall sick." Kanda stood, and turned away.

"Wait, _you_ picked me.." Allen took a look around, seeing the chair nearby, the pot of cold water, and medicine nearby. "You were the one taking care of me?" Allen couldn't have imagined Kanda of all people, taking care of a sick person.

"What, you have a problem." Kanda was turning away, but Allen smiled softly.. He knew Kanda was more often violent then nice, fought more than was really good, was usually cold and may have sometimes seemed like a sex-maniac, and was sort of awkward with situations like this, but in the end, he was really caring, and, well, nice.

"Thank you." Allen knew Kanda heard it when Kanda che'd.

"Just hurry up, and get better so I don't have to take care of you." Kanda said, his back to Allen, With that he left the room. Allen lay in bed, debating whether or not to fall asleep, or to go see what work he had waiting. All his school work, and his part-time job.. Well, Lenalee would tell her brother, Komui he would have been too sick for work. He stopped to notice as Kanda re-entered the room, looked at Kanda, before Kanda placed his hands over his forehead.

"It's gone down. You feeling better?" Allen nodded, as Kanda covered his eyes with his hands. "I can tell you're thinking about too much, moyashi. You just need to think about one thing." Kanda said in a rather husky tone.

One thing? "What is that?" Allen said, amused. Rest he supposed?

"Answer me this question." Kanda brushed his hand over Allen's cheek, speaking in a soft tone.

"Who the hell was the other guy?" Allen opened his eyes to see Kanda hovering over him, both arms and Kanda's body pinning him to the bed. Allen cursed himself, before mentally scratching out 'nice' on the list from earlier.

"Um Kanda, I don't think doing this to a sick person is a good idea.." Allen laughed nervously.

"You said, you felt better." Kanda said, throwing his words back in his face. "Besides, you didn't seem to mind me fucking you in the nurse's office." He said, with a smug smile. Allen was definitely getting bad vibes. Definitely bad vibes.

"Kanda, Can't we talk about this later..?" And run like hell, Allen thought.

"If we do that, you're going to 'run like hell' right?" Kanda said with an arched brow. "You're so transparent." Kanda smirked, while Allen looked away.

Tch. All this trouble just to protect, what? Kanda? Tyki? A nagging thought stuck in his head, about why he had to go through all this. Kanda knew he had boyfriends before him. What was the problem. A little nagging thought interrupted him.

_You're just scared. Scared if Kanda knew that he would find you disgusting. _Allen pushed the thought away. _Coward. _Was this his mind talking? _Just tell him, dimwit._ Allen could almost imagine it. An angel on one shoulder and the devil on other. _I don't care what you call me. JUST FREAKIN DO IT._

Kanda looked at Allen, seeing the uncertainty on his face, and he could only imagine what Allen was thinking. If the thought bothered Allen that much, he knew he should leave it alone. However, he was too much of a bastard to leave it like that.

"Are you done, debating, or are you going to tell me?" Kanda said, rather irritated with the growing silence.

"Kanda." Allen put his hands over Kanda's eyes. "Let me ask you something. Y'know I've slept with other guys right?" Kanda nodded, irritated. What did this have to do with anything? "Did you.. Ever mind?" Allen asked uncertainly.

"Hardly. I've slept with other people who have been a hell of a lot less stupider than you." Kanda said, in his usual derogatory tone. Allen found himself feeling a little angry, and was about to argue back before Kanda said darkly, "I don't care, just as long as no one else sleeps with you from now on except _me_." Kanda's hand grasped Allen's before pulling his hand away, and looked Allen in the eye. "_Now_ are you going to tell me?".

Allen looked at Kanda, before nodding. "I'll tell you tomorrow." Kanda looked about to say something, before Allen cut him off. "I promise, tomorrow. Meet me at the usual, at 4:00 clock. I'll tell you everything then." Kanda looked unsatisfied, but Allen knew he had to tie up loose ends, Tyki, and Kanda, and end it once and for all with Tyki. Tomorrow, he knew.

"Now, will you get off me?" Allen pushed at Kanda's chest. "Thanks. For taking care of me. But I have to get doing work, cooking, cleaning, and homework." Allen shook his head, knowing the house would probably be a mess right now. Oh, and the classes he missed.

Wait, why wasn't Kanda getting off?

"Hey, Kanda..!" Allen got a baaaddd feeling.

"You know, you've been out sick for the entire weekend." Kanda said, pinning him down. "I need release too. Kanda gave a smile that sent chills down his spine. The last time he'd seen it, his back hurt for a week.

"Um, Kanda.." Allen tried to stall him, as he heard his cell phone ring. _Escape._ Allen grabbed the cell-phone, fumbling with the 'answer' button, before putting the phone to his ear. "Hey. Allen here."

"Allen-kun? It's Lenalee" Allen felt his shirt being unbuttoned, and shot a glare at Kanda while Kanda merely chuckled.

"Continue on, don't mind me." Kanda whispered.

He wouldn't really do it, would he?

"Allen kun?" Lenalee's said, with a questioning lilt.

"Oh--. Lenalee?" Allen tried to focus on the phone, ignoring Kanda.

"Hey, Allen!"

"Hi, Lenalee." Allen swatted Kanda's hand away, pinning him with the 'Do NOT bother me' Look.

Kanda's hands stopped it's ministrations for a moment, leading Allen to think he could have _some_ peace.

_Oh crap. _Allen jumped as Kanda's fingers started trailing down to a _very_ sensitive part of his anatomy. "Are you better now?" Lenalee asked in a concerned voice.

"Um. Yea." Kanda's fingers stopped for a moment to tease Allen's nipples. Seeing it turn hard, he grinned. "W-why do you ask?"

"You were out sick for a few days Allen."

"D-did you need anything?" Allen shifted as one of Kanda's hands started caressing him through the fabric of his pants.

"No, I was just calling to check if you were okay. Do you want me to drop off the assignments?"

"--y-yes" Allen tried to scoot away from Kanda, but his head met with headboard from the bed.

Kanda grinned evilly, before his hand slipped in his pants, starting to stroke Allen's erection, slowly, teasing Allen.

"Do you want me to drop it off now?" Allen could barely register the words.

"Uh--" Allen couldn't come up with any coherent thought. His mind was focused on Kanda's hands, and his mouth, -- oh god, his mouth. Allen stifled his groans, biting on the back of his hand, as Kanda took him into his mouth.

"Allen? You listening?" Kanda grabbed the phone from Allen's hands, tasting Allen's come as he swallowed it.

"Lenalee, he's otherwise preoccupied. Come by tomorrow." Kanda's finger slipped two wet finger in Allen, and leaned in to kiss Allen, pressing the 'end' call button.

"Kanda..!" Allen gasped as Kanda's fingers hit Allen prostrate, teasing it unmercilessly, and Kanda's hands stroked Allen's aching hard arousal in time with his fingers, knowing Allen was on the verge of coming.

"Now _you're _going to have to wait." Kanda whispered, abruptly stopping what he was doing. Allen let out a muffled sound of protest, and could only tremble and pant, could only wait, as Kanda unbuttoned his pants, and the familiar pressure thrust into him. Allen's body arched, his body moving along with Kanda's as he moved slowly and then faster. He was rough, slamming harder and harder with each thrust.

Allen's head spun, lost in the mind-blinding pleasure as he came, and Kanda came shortly after.

Allen lay, gasping and panting on the bed, his mind numb from the pleasure. Kanda meanwhile, rose, his hands both to the sides of Allen, and with Kanda towering over him, Allen knew it wasn't over.

"I am royally screwed." Allen groaned, as Kanda grabbed his hips again.

"If you want it that way." Kanda smiled, his smile sadistic this time.

"Oh, fuck."

_

* * *

_

Lenalee threw down her phone.

"So, Allen and Kanda are happily reconciled." Lenalee sighed.

"When am I ever going to find someone?" Lenalee's voice was a little lonely. She couldn't help but see all her friends as just her friends, though, and she'd never been attracted to any of them. Was there something wrong with her?

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates x_X;; please review though! I love to hear what you think!~

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_"Same time, same place, tomorrow, boy." Tyki's hands lingered at the nape of his neck, before he drove off._

*********************

The words stuck in Lavi's mind, when he woke up. He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

*********************

Allen walked to school separately from Kanda, waking up earlier, and he barely had the energy to walk to the bathroom, regretting that he had school. Being screwed at least 3 times in one night was _more_ than enough.

The prick didn't have morning classes!, Allen reflected, sourly. Allen wanted to see how _he_ would feel, and how _his_ asshole would feel like if he was screwed three times in the night.

Allen was too busy concentrating and focusing on insulting Kanda that he didn't even realize how and when he'd got to school. Even more unusual, as he sat through first period, he noticed that Lavi was missing. It wasn't unusual for Lavi to ditch but he'd usually send a message or something. Allen checked his phone, quietly under his desk. No messages. Weird.

Maybe he'd ditch too, and skip class, if only on the pretext of checking on Lavi. But then again, he'd been sock for the last few days. He needed to catch up. _Damn._

_I gotta get Tyki to come too. _Allen wasn't really looking forward to _that_ part of his day.

*********************

Lavi trudged up the energy to come to school, but he already missed half of first period anyways, so he decided to hang out in the nurse's office until second period started. Maybe. Maybe not. Lavi was still deciding on that. The nurse was nice lady, and she didn't really care what he did.

Lavi wasn't asleep, however, and lay in bed, with something suspiciously lumpy underneath his blankets. He was interrupted when he felt someone hit him with a pillow.

"What do you want, _Allen_?" Allen was hovering over Lavi, with a pillow clearly in hand.

"What the hell are you doing here, Lavi?"

"I'm a sick person. People shouldn't bother sick people." Lavi turned over, thumbing through a hidden manga book.

"Sick people _do not_ read manga and eat chips!" Allen's voice said, exasperated. Lavi didn't even look at Allen as his hand reached out for another chip. As he munched on a chip, he looked at Allen, slyly.

"Sick people don't screw each other in the nurse's rooms. Kinky though." Lavi said, smirking at Allen.

"LAVI!" Allen's face turned beet red, and he pulled Lavi's face close to his. "Don't mention that, here!" He hissed, looking to see if the nurse had heard.

"Oh, yea, really kinky." Lavi grinned. "But, Allen, hold me close like this, and someone may get the wrong idea." Allen's eyes narrowed, and his hands suddenly let go of Lavi's collar.

Lavi met the bed in a sudden _woomph! _

"Ouch!" Lavi winced in pain, and pouted at Allen. "Allen, you could have been nicer!"

"You deserved it. Be glad I didn't drop you on the floor." Allen said, throwing his bag on a nearby chair. Lavi saw the nurse give Allen a few pills, and turn away. She didn't have time to bother too much with students; rummaging through files.

" Wait, what. You ditching class too?" Lavi said, peering as Allen climbed into the second bed in the room. Allen turned back to roll his eyes at Lavi, and settled in the bed.

"I am _actually_ still a sick person, unlike some people. And besides, only Miranda's and Komui's class is next, so what does it matter?" Allen pulled the covers over himself, getting ready to settle in for a nice, loonng nap. He moved around, to get in a comfier position. Lavi lay on his side, watching Allen.

"Damn rude people. Maybe I should just keep you awake." Lavi shot back at Allen; while Allen turned to face him.

"Oh, you think..?" A sudden grin flitted across Allen's face. "Oh, just so you know then. We screwed on _that_ bed." Allen said with a slightly devious smile. This was 'black' Allen; his face smirking at Lavi; and his temperament not one of the usual 'sweet Allen-chan'.

Lavi looked at the sheets and bed, jerking up from his comfortable position. "Are you serious?". His eyes were wide, and now he looked with a horror-stricken gaze at the bed.

"Hey, you walked in on us, yesterday. What do _you_ think?" Allen shot back. Oh god. _That expression is priceless._ Allen thought, with immense satisfaction.

Lavi's mouth gaped, and he moved off the bed so swiftly that he got tangled in the sheets and fell to the floor. He scrambled up, tossing the sheets away with so much 'enthusiasm' that the sheets may well have been infected by ants.

"Oh, YOU ARE KIDDING ME." Lavi looked at Allen, who looked like he already fell asleep; in a matter of seconds. Now that he did think about it, he recalled..

"Oh, _come on_!" Lavi grimaced.

_And who said, revenge wasn't sweet?_ Allen thought, with satisfaction.

*********************

Lenalee looked at Lavi, as he burst out of the nurse's room, brushing vehemently at his clothes. "Damnit, stupid Allen!" He muttered under his breath. He continued to swear until he heard Lenalee.

"..Lavi..?" Lenalee was surprised to see Lavi in the halls, at this time of the day.

"Oh, hey, Lenalee?" Lavi hid his grimace, and gave an obviously fake grin to Lenalee. _Guys, _Lenalee thought. _And they think I don't know anything_.

"Lavi, are you ditching class again?"

"Yea.. I was, in the nurse's office but Allen sorta said something that kicked me out." Lenalee nodded, and she could only imagine what Allen had said. But she was on her rounds again, and she shouldn't be conversing with a ditching student at the moment. She looked around hesitantly, and when she saw no teachers, she leaned in close to Lavi.

"If you're going to ditch, ditch somewhere where a teacher or Allen won't find you." She said, whispering conspiratorially.

"Yeaaaa. About that.." Lavi looked hopefully at Lenalee.

Lenalee checked her list. "I think Mikk-sensei's the only room open." Lavi's hopes came to an abrupt stop. "But I think he has a meeting today, so he won't be in there for awhile. I would give you a key.. " Lenalee checked her keys, ".. but I think.. His room is unlocked."

Lavi's thoughts flashed back to yesterday.

_"Same time, same place, tomorrow, boy." _

"Yea, Lenalee. I'll crash in there." Lavi gave his usual, cocky smile while Lenalee waved and walked away. "I'm his sex slave anyways." Lavi joked, to himself.

Lavi strolled over to Tyki's classroom, and seeing that it _was_ dark, noted that he probably was out on a meeting. Lavi dropped his bag in a seat, and closed the door. It _was_ empty.

"I didn't really figure him to be one to actually _go_ to one of those boring meetings" Lavi mused. Really, even he knew that those teacher meetings were pretty useless and most of the younger teachers skipped out or made excuses. It was full of old biddies and farts who didn't have anything better to do.

While musing, he didn't notice someone step out from behind him.

"You figured right." He heard a certain husky voice whisper in his ear.

"HOLY CRAP!" Lavi jerked away, as Tyki emerged from the shadows. Tyki quickly clamped a hand over Lavi's mouth. "MM-PHH" He felt Tyki's body press against his from behind, imposing and threatening.

"Shut up, I was trying to hide!" Tyki hissed. "If you're in here, at least be quiet so you don't let those old geezers know!" Lavi nodded. Tyki released his hold over Lavi and stepped away.

Lavi looked at Tyki, and he seemed unusually discomposed. Tyki ran his hands through his hair, sighing.

"Something happened?" Lavi peered over at Tyki, only to see his clothes and hair slightly disheveled and rumpled. Did he..? No, he couldn't have. Or would he? After all, it looked like he would sleep with anyone.. Lavi shot a dubious look at Tyki.

Catching his look, Tyki shot a glare at Lavi.

"No, I did _not_ sleep with someone else." Lavi's eyes widened. "It's not hard to know you'd be thinking of that. It would the first conclusion you'd come to." Tyki said, rolling his eyes.

Was his thoughts getting that predictable? Lavi frowned.

"I got like this when those old women jumped me, and I swear, they're vicious, old hags!" Tyki sniffed his shirt. "Do I smell like them? Tell me, I don't."

Lavi struggled not to laugh. "Thanks to those old biddies, I have a bad taste in my mouth." Tyki complained. He looked so disgruntled, and _normal_, so much, that Lavi was surprised to see this side of Tyki.

"And here, I thought you were different from us, normal people." Lavi commented, while Tyki walked over to him.

"How so, different?" Tyki said,

"You seem more like, a sex god." Lavi said, leaning over, brushing his lips briefly over Tyki's lips.

"There, feel better?" Lavi said, teasingly.

Lavi was thrown off balance when he was jerked towards Tyki, and Tyki dove down to give him another one of those mind-numbing kisses. His mouth was hot and demanding, feeding on Lavi until he sagged against Tyki. Tyki, smug now, lifted his head to say silkily..

"Much better."

Lavi pulled away with a weak laugh.

He was pulled onto the desk, and Tyki looked up at him. Lavi was surprised to find tha Tyki was _really_ tall, and he was still face-to-face despite that he sat on the desk. Lavi didn't quite know what to expect. Tyki just grinned roguishly before he caught Lavi's lips again, pressing a light kiss.

The darkness of the room was comforting since it didn't seem anyone else could see them. It wasn't a problem for Tyki though, his hands and mouth seemingly knowing _exactly_ what and where they were going, especially when Lavi felt Tyki's mouth move to bite his earlobe gently. That caused Lavi to shiver in pleasure, as Tyki's tongue filled Lavi's cove.

"Does that feel good..?" Lavi barely registered the words, the sensation of Tyki just being so sensual, even without touching _down_ there.

Lavi's breath quickened, as Tyki's hand crept under his shirt. Lavi's hands burrowed themselves in Tyki's soft hair, his breath catching as Tyki scratched his nail lightly down Lavi's skin.

Tyki's every movement was sensually manipulative; the turn of his head, the movment of hand, the deliberate way Tyki was exploring his body. His hands brushed over Lavi's skin, casually looking for sensitive areas of Lavi's body. His lips licked its way down Lavi's thorat and chest, and he flicked a tongue over a hardened nipple, causing Lavi to give a small whimper.

All the while, his hands made it slowly down Lavi's back, resting at the waistband of Lavi's pants. causing Lavi to shiver in anticipation. Unfortunately, he wasn't in any hurry, and just teased Lavi by tantalizing him with brief, innocent touches. Lavi was impatient to get to the end, but Tyki merely shushed him.

Tyki's hand brushed over the bulge in Lavi's pants, teasingly. Lavi's legs spread just a bit wider, and Tyki grinned wickedly. He gave in the boy, unbuttoning the said pants that were a little too tight and urging Lavi to lie back on the desk. Lavi's pants dropped to the floor, in which Lavi's arousal was standing tall, and Tyki chuckled.

His fingers traced down Lavi's arousal, his fingers coated in precum. Lavi's breathing grew heavy, as Tyki slowly stroked his member; switching between pleasure and torture. His breath hitched, and he gasped when Tyki's fingers buried itself in Lavi's warm depths.

"Nn!" Lavi's body was still tight, despite what they had done yesterday. Unexpectedly, Tyki found that endearing; a sign that this cute, little, bunny wasn't one to sleep around despite his confidence. Tyki added another finger, and his fingers scraped against Lavi's walls, looking for _something._ Lavi's back arched, and he gave another ragged sigh when he felt Tyki add another finger.

"Wait.." Tyki's finger brushed against a spot, and Lavi's body nearly jumped.

"Did I find it.." He whispered. Lavi couldn't answer, the sensation so acute, and just _so damn good_, that his hips kept jerking forward.

"Do you like it that much? I can feel your walls clenching.." Tyki murmured while Lavi's face grew red.

"Don't give me.. The play by play.." He muttered before Tyki started stroking his member in time to his fingers thrusting in Lavi's body. He was nearly there, until Tyki stopped his ministrations to unbutton his own pants..

"Let's come together, shall we." Lavi heard in a husky voice.

*********************

Allen slipped out of sleep, feeling uncomfortable. He soon found out why, when he saw Kanda sitting in a chair, staring at him. He sat up, and brushed his hands through his own hair.

"Kanda.. Whatcha doing here?" He murmured with a slightly sleepy tone, but a little awkwardly since it seemed like Kanda had been watching him sleep.

"Che. Get your business done. I've been waiting around so I can kill the bastard." Kanda shot Allen a look, while Allen slipped out of bed. He put on his shoes, and grabbed his bag. The nursed nodded, and wrote down something; probably a leaving time on her log. Kanda waited with an impatient air, and literally jerked Allen along.

"Hold on!" Allen nearly stumbled. Kanda looked back, and slowed his pace. A fraction. What the..! Allen pulled at Kanda's ponytail, now a little annoyed himself.

"I _am_ still sick because of a certain _someone_." He hissed. Kanda stopped. Allen ran into his back, surprised by the sudden stop. Kanda whirled around, cornering Allen against the wall.

"A certain someone needed his _toy_ because a moyashi wouldn't wake up, and stupidly got a cold for avoiding me." Allen felt a flush creep up, and he pushed at Kanda.

"Okay. I get it!" Allen slipped past Kanda, keeping him at a safe distance. It _was_ still school, and anyone could have seen them. Allen nearly walked past Tyki's room, seeing as it was dark. He pushed open the door, deciding to leave a note in his room..

"Tyku.." He heard a muttered groan, as he turned his head. "Fuck me.." That voice was damn familiar.

The light from the open doorway spilled into the room; and illuminated a certain redhead and teacher that were..

"Holy crap. LAVI." Allen nearly shouted.

"Allen." Lavi's head whipped around and his heart sunk at seeing both him and.. Kanda. "Yu."

"What the hell is happening here..?" Kanda growled.

"Why the hell are you two _here._" Tyki said, his low voice lethal, and would have scared away anyone but those two.

"Damnit." Lavi's head came to rest on Tyki's shoulder.

* * *

eee. long-awaited chapter. sorry for the delay, although I keep saying i'll submit it earlier. D8

Please review, i'd love to hear what you think, especially about the ending. hehe.

By the way, some blatant advertising. Please check my youtube account, raekah for some dgm videos that takes up some of the time i use for fanfiction. comment please if you go there ;"D


	8. Chapter 8

"God, this is wrong." Kanda averted his eyes, while Allen was standing wide-eyed at the scene. Tyki leaned over to cover Lavi's body with his own, and glared at Allen and Kanda. The two were still standing at the door, although Kanda was still smart enough to close the door. At the very leat.

Allen finally said in a coherent voice, his throat struggling to work. The room was dark with a hint of light shining through the window, illuminating his pale face. Allen looked horrified.

"Is Tyki.. _raping_ you, Lavi?" Tyki didn't have morals. He knew it best. Allen knew that and coupled with how persistent Tyki was. Damnit, why would Tyki go after one of his friends? Shit. Allen's mind raced frantically but his body was slow to move. However, Kanda wasn't as immobile as Allen apparently.

"I think we heard a certain _someone _say, something that means otherwise." Kanda added dryly. He leaned in closer to Allen, pulling him away from Tyki's rather menacing glare. If looks could kill, Allen would be dead. But then again, Allen would've died a long time ago from one of Kanda's.

"Allen. " Tyki managed to utter with a glare that could literally pin a person down, and make them shiver in their shoes. Only, Allen was used to it from previous experience. And Kanda. Kanda had faced down many enemies, and Tyki was just one more.

"Get the _fuck_ out of here." Tyki growled. Allen stood there, defiant. He wanted to stride to Lavi but Tyki had yet to let Lavi go.

"Hell no. Why the hell are you fuc-- with Lavi." Allen stopped himself from saying that word because.. Seeing his nearly best friend _in this situation_, especially with Tyki. Oh god. He didn't know if he would be able to get this out of his mind. His eyes burned.

"Can't you see. I am _fucking not finished."_ Tyki growled. Lavi's breath hitched as Tyki's hand started stroking his member again, and Tyki pushed a little deeper into Lavi. The fact was obvious to both Allen and Kanda, while another flush crept up to Allen's face, seeing that Tyki was _continuing_ even while they were there.

Kanda was more than eager to leave. "Let's get out. This is _just so wrong_ on so many levels." Kanda grimaced. He dragged Allen outside the door, but Allen stood just outside, refusing to move.

"No." Allen didn't budge. He wouldn't move, despite Kanda dragging him along.

"Why the hell do we care who that rabbit sleeps around with?" Kanda gritted out. He just didn't see what was the damn importance. The stupid rabbit wouldn't have time to bother them if he got laid.

Allen's face turned to 'Black Allen', and he went to Kanda, speaking very deliberately, pulling Kanda close to whisper, stroking Kanda's cheek, running a finger down his chest.

"Because he's with the _freakin' ex _that _I_ slept with." Allen said, hissing. It took a moment for the words to sink in. Kanda's scowl grew murderous.

"I am going to _KILL _that BASTARD." Kanda turned right around, kicking the door open. Man. If it wasn't for the tense situation, Allen would've laughed at the abrupt turnabout. But he was royally pissed that Lavi was in Tyki's clutches. Tyki probably seduced Lavi, (oh-so-ignoring that Lavi wasn't easily persuaded) or raped him and was blackmailing him.

***

"Shit. Tyki." Lavi pushed Tyki away, wincing as Tyki pulled out of him. "I am _not_ continuing when those two.." His own face grew red, and he was.. Let's say, very embarrassed. He was mortified, and dying didn't seem like such a bad option at the moment.

He grabbed his pants, but felt his leg give away a little as his feet touched the ground. Damnit. He struggled to pull up his pants, while Tyki grabbed him from behind.

"Do _not_ tell me you want to stop, especially when we're both.. Not finished." Tyki's hand slipped in Lavi's still unzipped pants and grabbed his still already-hard erection. Lavi felt Tyki's own burgeoning erection against his backside. But they were interrupted. Again.

Kanda and Allen came back in the room, and Lavi stiffened hearing their abrupt entrance. Again. He could feel the coiled tension emanating from Tyki's frame and he sighed wearily. He was in torture, and he hadn't even come yet. How could this get worse?

Tyki's hand reluctantly slid out of Lavi's pants, letting the shirt slip down to somewhat hide it from the two. He licked his hand tantalizingly, wet from precum on Lavi's erection. Lavi stared at Tyki, and he felt himself only get harder, seeing Tyki's skilled tongue lick his fingers, slowly rolling his tongue over his digits, when only moments ago, those fingers had been probing Lavi in the deepest recesses of his body.

Tearing himself away from Tyki, Lavi didn't even bother to reach for his jacket, and only faced the two ahead of him. What they were doing here, he had no idea but considering the already awkward situation, he didn't feel the need to dress decently. Especially as he already so disheveled in front of the two.

"Tyki.." Kanda looked ready to murder him. Lavi wasn't inclined to save Tyki but he wasn't feeling very hospitable towards the two. Allen rushed towards Lavi, but Lavi jerked away from him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Allen?" Lavi said, curtly.

Allen was clearly at a loss for words.

After a silence, he put a hand to his head, and massaged his temples. "Okaaayy. I think we've better start at the top. Because I have _no_ idea what is going on." Allen said.

***

"Can I ask _why_ you want to kill me, when it's obvious that I have a reason, and you don't?" Tyki's brow arched, and he leaned against the desk, with lazy deception. He should be the one killing Kanda of all people.

"You screwed with Allen." Kanda's hands clenched, eager to go at Tyki.

"Oh.." Tyki thought about it. It took a moment to recall. "The other day." He waved it away dismissively. "I've found myself a new toy." That indolent attitude pissed off Kanda, much more than anything else Tyki could have done.

Kanda stepped closer to Tyki, his eyes darkening but he didn't move other than that. He wasn't stupid enough to barge in and attack Tyki, and quite frankly, even _he_ knew that Tyki wasn't just some amateur. He was planning a thousand ways to kill Tyki but now that he'd seen him, he knew he would need a lot more than just brute strength to kill the guy.

Meanwhile.. Tyki's hand reached out to pull Kanda's face close to his and for a small moment, fingered Kanda's dark hair. It happened in a flash, Tyki being much quicker than he thought.

"You almost look like a girl." The abrupt action stunned Kanda, although he would have _never_ allowed someone else to get so close. Tyki was thrown against the wall, with Kanda at his neck.

"Che. You bastard!" Kanda growled, his hand only tightening around Tyki's throat. Tyki's eyes turned golden, his aura turning menacing. He was _not_ going to let some punk-ass kid beat him. Tyki's leg, longer than Kanda kicked his feet out from under him. Soon enough Kanda was flat on his back with Tyki above him. But not for long.

Meanwhile…

Allen waited patiently, and Lavi knew he wasn't leaving without an explanation. Leave it to Allen, someone whom he could usually depend on. Not now.

"I've decided to hook up, _Allen_. A sex-buddy as you call it?" Lavi arched a brow, daring Allen to challenge the statement. Allen nodded, his face calm.

"I see." Allen looked like he was mulling it over for a second, and smiled. That smile didn't mean anything good, Lavi knew. It was his oh-so-very pleasant smile before something unpleasant happened. It usually was.. Right after Allen had been caught a few times.. Right after he had helped Lavi with something. Something that was usually pranking or just powning someone.

"_Are you out of your fucking mind_?" Allen asked, sweetly. Lavi was slightly amused this time though. Such a cute tone, yet the words weren't so cute.

"I'm not." Lavi said, smiling. The two faced off, despite their smiles, there was still a tense air. And while Tyki and Kanda was causing _quite_ a commotion. Lavi almost didn't notice the two. Almost. With the tense silence, Allen kicked a foot out, knocking over a chair noisily. The two on the floor spared a glance. And stopped.

"SHUT UP" Allen's voice was venomous, and the look on his face was positively evil. "Do you two, want the whole _fucking_ school to hear you?" Tyki and Kanda stopped at Allen's voice, with Tyki lying on top of Kanda.

"Tyki. Get off my boyfriend." Allen said, his face now smiling that the two stopped. Yet there was a ticking in his jaw at the sight.

"Why should I--" Tyki eyes flashed, but Allen cut him off. "Someone _will _hear, and believe me, you don't want a certain someone hearing about this." Tyki's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't" Tyki muttered.

"Oh, I would." Allen challenged his stare, and Tyki knew Allen would. Unfortunately. He got off Kanda but not without a silent taunt, his hand brushing by Allen's hair. Allen paid no attention though, when he silently motioned for Kanda _not_ to continue this.

Allen turned his attention back to Lavi, gesturing for an explanation. "Shit, Allen. What do _you_ want?!" Lavi said in an outburst, running his hands through his hair angrily. He jerked on his jacket, turning back from him. Allen was his best friend. And his best friend was just being too much at the moment.

"You already took what was important to me! You think you can try to take something else?!" Lavi was tired of holding it. Tired of all this bull shit he had ot put up with right now. He turned on Allen, grabbing the bag he had thrown out earlier and avoided looking at the three in the room, slamming the door behind him.

Allen, Kanda, and Tyki stood a bit dumbfounded in the room. Allen turned toward the two with questioning eyes. "Me? I took.." He glanced at Tyki. The man gave him a hands up look, shaking his head. He looked innocent in this case. If Tyki could. "I barely knew the kid before I started screwing him."

He looked at Kanda questioningly. Kanda merely looked away and che'd. "Kanda?" Allen took a step toward him. Kanda refused to turn to him. Allen looked at him curiously. Kanda had mentioned he had a lover before… Was that.. Lavi?

It wasn't hard to imagine. They had seemed rather close.. Allen felt a pang in his chest. His eyes lowered, prompting Kanda to reach a hand out to Allen. Allen slapped it away.

"Idiot Kanda!" Allen gave him a glare before slamming the door on the two as well.

Okay. Now the two of them were rather dumbfounded, although Kanda could feel an inkling of rage rising from the moyashi's _stupid_ reaction. Tyki held Kanda back from rushing out though.

"My poor, poor man. I don't envy your situation." Tyki remarked. His anger under control from earlier, he now conceded both of them wouldn't be getting anything tonight. Unfortunately. Or more so fortunately, since he wouldn't be the only one to suffer tonight. "Kid, you wanna get some drinks?" Tyki finally said, hiding the pained hint of laughter. He'd get a cold shower soon. Hopefully. Meanwhile, this new boyfriend of Allen's interested him.

Kanda brushed him off, glaring. "Can I take that as a yes?" Tyki persisted in asking, following the boy out of the classroom. "I know a great place after all."

"The one where you take your whores?" Kanda remarked sarcastically. Tyki chuckled at that comment. "That one? I dump them all where it's convenient." Tyki said, stepping out of the building and giving the dark long-haired man a grin.

Lavi, on the other hand started berating himself on the _idiotic_ thing he had done. He always prided himself on separating on his emotions so they they didn't interfere with each other. Maybe sex with Tyki was screwing him up. Lavi gave a glance at his phone, and briefly wondered if any of them were going to call. Well, he was pissed right now, so he wouldn't answer their calls anyways. Maybe he'd head home and get drunk and crash.

He made it to his door after minutes of walking, the guard fumbling to let him in.. Luckily, panda wasn't home to chastise him for ditching school. Lavi collapsed on the bed, face-flat. "I should read a book. That's always good." Lavi murmured.

Allen on the _other_ hand, had made his way to Lavi's house. But.. His steps fell short since he wanted to give Lavi some time alone. He hesitated on what to do, when Lenalee came along. She didn't look surprised to see him, nor see his dejected mood.

"Allen.. What's wrong?" Lenalee said softly. Allen jerked his head up, and hastened to step back. "Lenalee! There's nothing wrong with me!" Allen gave her a forced smile, hiding the depressed look from earlier. He really didn't want to inconvenience her.

"Really." Lenalee gave him a skeptical look. "…Why don't we grab a cup of coffee than? I can brew some up for you." Lenalee held up a coffee bag she had just been back for buying for her brother, but her friends were important too. She grabbed his hand to tug him toward his dorm room.

"I'll make it just how you like it, okay Allen?" Lenalee would get the details. One way or another.

* * *

I haven't updated in so long.. I don't deserve reviews DX. I promised you guys stuff too.. I wonder if you're all still around?


	9. Chapter 9

Lenalee sat there with Allen, sipping from the coffee she had laid out for the both of them. She waited silently as Allen sat and he awkwardly tried to look busy. "So, Allen. Will you be telling me what happened?" Allen took a gulp of the hot coffee, and spent a long moment debating. And sighed. Lenalee always knew what was up without him even saying. And she was a lot more intuitive than she let on.

"You knew about Lavi, didn't you?" Allen said, dejectedly. Lenalee gave a slight nod. "And you didn't want to tell me?" He said, calm but in his tone was a note of resentment.

"Allen.. There wasn't a point." Lenalee said, and Allen immediately felt a rush of anger at those words. _No point? You didn't think I needed to know this? _Lenalee saw the emotion flicker on his face, and continued on. "Don't be angry, Allen. It was just.." Lenalee searched for words. "It never would've worked out. It was a one night thing, Kanda and Lavi both regretted it." A mistake. That only made him feel marginally better, right—Wait, what? Allen took a double take.

"..Wait, how did you know that?" Allen was a bit taken back by her words. Not just what it implied but exactly _how _she knew. He didn't think either of them would confide _that_ to Lenalee, despite how close friends they were.

"Now, now, Allen. You shouldn't wonder too much, it's a bit dangerous to know _too _many things." Lenalee gave a soft giggle, and Allen looked at her with skepticism. "Cme on, Allen, you shouldn't be _too _concerned with what I do. For example~ Of course, you shouldn't be doing it in the nurse's room. Or the classroom. You _just. might. get. caught._" Allen wasn't just skeptical. He wanted to bury his face in a pillow, the red climbing up his cheeks. There was complete and utter respect for Lenalee (and a good dose of fear t), as he covered his face with a hand, and looked away. How the hell did she know that? This was just downright scary. Or more like empowering. He wasn't sure what to think of her anymore…

"Now though, Lavi's gone and admitted it. I suppose he just blurted it out though?" Lenalee said, sighing. Back to the topic on hand. But her next question was to say the least, strange. She was staring at him, her eyes questioning. "Allen, what are you _really_ mad at?" Allen looked at her sharply.

Lenalee ignored the look. "It's not Lavi, is it? Or Kanda? Or even Tyki." Allen stayed silent, wondering what she was getting at. Or how much she knew of his feelings. "It's the fact you didn't know about it. And you hurt Lavi." Lenalee stated simply. Allen looked away, his face pained. "…." He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated, while Lenalee stood. She took a towel from the closet, and put it on Allen's head…

"You know how Lavi felt, don't you? I couldn't even imagine how much you thought it must've hurt.." At the words, Allen felt a pang of sadness, his fingers finding a wet trail down his cheeks.

"Lenalee…" He said in a choked voice. "_I_ did that to him." He covered his eyes with his hands, tasting the salt in his mouth. "Lavi was my _best _friend. I never meant to…" The words came tumbling out. Lenalee knew he could only cry when others didn't see him. "I imagine what would have happened if Kanda rejected _me._ And it hurts so much, and I put him through it. What did he think every time he saw us together?"

Lenalee hugged Allen, slipping her arms around his neck.

"It's alright. Lavi will be happy in his own way." Lenalee's hands pressed softly against Allen's silky white locks. How did she know? Well, it had to happen. She wouldn't have it any other way… And ignored the painful twinge of jealousy herself.

* * *

Kanda and Tyki found themselves in a rather tasteful looking bar. Tyki apparently knew the owner from the looks of it, but the bouncer didn't give a second look to Kanda. His dark expression and arrogance wasn't to be questioned.

"Fucking hell. It's _your_ fault, Tyki." Kanda growled after his first ten tequila shots. That was about as talkative as he got, right now.

"Boy. I distinctly recall it _wasn't_ me who he was mad at afterwards." Tyki said, amusement and condescension mixed in his voice. And not to forget, he hadn't exactly finished up _either._ It was a good thing that someone here was adult enough to deal with that. Although he had to admit, this hadn't happened in awhile.

"Fucking hell. If you hadn't gotten yourself involved with the stupid rabbit, none of this would ever have happened." Kanda shot back, drinking another tequila sht. The bartender gave him a surprised look. The kid had drunk _how_ many tequilas and he hadn't dropped yet?

"As I see it, _boy._ We have two options. " Tyki said, swallowing another gulp of his scotch. "Leave it as it is." The glass hit heavily against the table.

"No shit." Kanda snapped. What a genius this guy was. He couldn't see why even that no-brainer, Lavi, had even gotten near him.

"Or go back, and screw their brains out until they can't think." Tyki suggested.

Kanda nearly choked on his drink, feeling the burn down his throat, wincing. God, that was strong. The idea was preposterous. Outrageous. Absurd, and the two were so damned pissed they wouldn't even let the two near them.

And deliciously satisfying, he thought.

"You _might_ have some good ideas once in awhile." Kanda admitted. Maybe he could see a redeeming quality here. "But now tell me. Why were _you_ the moyashi's boyfriend?" Kanda gave him an arched brow. Not redeeming enough. What the fuck had Allen seen in him? Tyki merely chuckled at the question.

"Perhaps, I might tell you… boy. One day." He gave Kanda a smirk, and pulled on his coat. "Do you need a ride?" Tyki pulled out a hundred for their tab. Kanda shook his head, holding up his motorcycle keys.

"Even if I did, you wouldn't know where that Moyashi went. But I do." Kanda pushed the chair out, and both of them made their way out of the bar. Several women who were there sighed at the lost pair.

Allen had fallen asleep, his face finally relaxing after he'd talk to Lenalee. Lenalee gathered her things, and looked at her watch. Hm. Picking up some of Allen's dirty laundry, she tossed it in the laundry basket. "He should be here right about—"

The door opened quietly, and Lenalee turned around. "—Now." In the doorway, stood Kanda.. "Make sure he can go to school tomorrow." Lenalee looked at Kanda meaningfully, picking up her bags, and now opened coffee beans. She put on her heels, bending over to tug them on. "So, what happened?"

Kanda looked a little annoyed Lenalee was there in Allen's apartment. But it was more or less expected.

"I came to an agreement with that ass." Kanda brushed past, pressing a (concerned) hand to Allen's reddened face.

Lenalee grinned. "I see."She stepped out the door, her hand lingering on the door frame, leaving but… hesitating. "You know Allen wouldn't show it, but he really does love you." Kanda's face softened ever so slightly before nodding. "Oh, in all the years I've known you, Allen's the only one you're really sweet on." At that, even Kanda's face softened in what she would call a smile… for Kanda. He pressed his face into Allen's neck in an intimate look—whether he realized it or not, Kanda was irrevocably in love with Allen as well. Lenalee closed her eyes, her hand tightening on her purse… And she wasn't sure why. She left them on those parting words, and Kanda could only shake his head at her nonsense.

"Allen, wake up." He leaned over Allen, who was lying a little too peacefully on that couch. Allen swatted away his hand, his breath tinged with alcohol. Kanda wasn't altogether sober either at this point, but he wasn't the one collapsed on the couch here. Fine then. Screwing his brains out wasn't an option, but Kanda bent down, wedging his arms underneath Allen. What a familiar scene this was, Kanda thought as he carried Allen to the bed. Allen protested the change but he quickly snuggled into the bed, as Kanda threw off his coat. Climbing under the sheets with Allen, he swore Allen would _not_ get another break like this. Sleep then, as Allen pushed close to the familiar warmth. Kanda closed his eyes, cradling the white-haired boy in his arms.

* * *

Lavi pressed his hand to his hot and wet eyes. He wasn't sure when the tears had started. He never meant to say that, Allen looked stricken. But damn, it was true. How long did he really think he could hide it, with that ball of resentment unfurling in his chest when Kanda looked at Allen like _that. _ And then both of his best friends—he should be used to it by now. But it hurt.

He didn't know how he'd face Allen and Kanda tomorrow. And Tyki. Goddamnit. Fuck, fuck, and _fuck_. Lavi only grew more aware of the uncomfortable wetness between his legs, as he remembered the last few moments with the devilish teacher. It wasn't like Tyki had a huge part in this, except he was more involved than Lavi intended him to be. And the fact he taught classes. And Lavi was forced to see him everyday unless he wanted to fail. Which Bookman _probably _wouldn't appreciate, considering he could have easily passed high school if the old man hadn't been so insistent on him attending.

Lavi kicked the bed sheet away, forcing a sigh out. This… this would have to work out somehow. If it didn't, he would lose both his best friends. And on top of that, he would have to deal with that _idiot_, Tyki…

Already in his bed, he curled up. And was even more aware of the fact, _he hadn't finished_. Oh god. Lavi shoved his face into a pillow. He really didn't need that on top of everything else, this aching, craving part of his body.

His hand groped around for a phone, turning over as he looked listlessly as he stared at his contacts. And then pressed the call button. Fuck it all. Reading wasn't going to cut it tonight. "Deak. Let's go out to that bar tonight. I'll take you up on that offer for once." He never thought he would need to say this… but he did. And he could only stare up at the wall as his brother mentioned… coming over or something. Getting ready? He didn't really care. He couldn't dredge up much emotions other than this turbulent turmoil, this wretched hurt. He just wanted to _forget_.

Even if he knew, nothing with Deak ever ended well.

* * *

Tyki was still at the bar that Kanda had left. Unlike Kanda, he didn't have a lover to return home to. Just a forlorn little rabbit that he was more than ready to give a fucking to. It was just too bad he couldn't do that right now—it was just too much trouble to fetch the boy when he was sulking over his little heartbreak. Ironically… Tyki watched the ice in his scotch clink, as he swirled the glass about. He would have thought the boy fight harder if he _really _wanted that scowling, girly-haired Kanda. Where was the fire he had confronted Tyki with then?

Still though, even if he _did _feel unsatisfied, Tyki didn't want to go find someone else to proposition right now. He felt distinctly… _annoyed._ Why? He had never hesitated before to fuck someone else, even when he didn't feel like it. Strange. Tyki's brow furrowed. Maybe it was because that Lavi's reactions were so erotically amusing. He hadn't found someone so sensitive to his touch after Allen.

"Well, he _is_ captivating." Tyki chuckled to himself, as the bartender looked interestedly on. That was a new look on his brother's face.

"Something caught your attention, Tyki?" Wisely looked on, wiping the glass. Tyki smiled upwards, and grinned.

"Wisely. I think I might've found someone _interesting_ to play with." He leaned forward, his golden eyes almost predatory in their humor. Wisely, with eyes much like Tyki's., was different as he lowered his gaze.

"Don't forget how last time ended up. What was his name? Allen? You let him slip out of your hands, and god knows, you complained how endlessly bored you were." Wisely was well-versed in Tyki's ways. He could see how things ended before they even started—that was how far he saw. But his family was an unpredictable like that. But Tyki. He hadn't seen that look in awhile. And Wisely vaguely wondered who it was that caught Tyki's interest. Allen had been amusing but… Wisely slid a drink to another customer. Something told him that it was about to get very complicated…

* * *

... How are you guys taking this update after so long?


	10. Chapter 10

Lavi stood in the bright spotlight of the dance floor, sticky with spilled drinks, shaking with the earthquake of the music and stomping, sidling bodies as they danced to the music.

Lavi was just trying not to spill his drinks, waiting for Deak. God, he should've known that Deak's idea was going to be this noisily chaotic mess of a bar. Considering Deak's idea of a great night was usually a one night stand—which Lavi couldn't exactly blame him for. Considering Tyki. Swearing as he shoved _another_ guy off of him when they sidled too close—Deak sauntered up, replacing a drink in hand.

"Come on, Lavi. At least _look_ like you're enjoying yourself. It's been forever since you've joined me here—and to think, you were once known in the clubs. You've been so _boring _since you've gotten into college_._"

Well, that was until he met Yu and Lenalee.

Lavi watched as his drink was plucked away, and looked suspiciously at the shot glass. "What's this?"

Deak just gave him a sly grin. "Nothin' illegal. You just seem to need something stronger than that beer you got in hand." Lavi sniffed it apprehensively, the familiar scent of tequila hit him.

"Hey Deak, if I didn't know better, I think you were trying to kill me."

Deak laughed. "Heard you use'ta be the champ of drinking. I doubt that it's changed much." Lavi mustered a grin at Deak's dry humor, downing the shot. It wouldn't hurt for one or two of them after all. Deak and Lavi leaned side by side on the nearby table, watching the crush of the crowd.

"… You sure you just didn't want to go home and have a good fuck with me?"

Lavi nearly spewed out his drink. He laughed chokingly. "We have _never_ had a fuck in the first place."

Deak took another swallow of his drink. "Well, I figured I'd ask. You never take me up on the offer. Or even my _great _idea of a threesome."

Lavi shoved a hand at Deak's head, pushing until Deak laughed. "Right, riiight. Too conventional for that kind of thing, huh? It's pretty fun, let me tell you." Oh jesus. Lavi held back the wry smile. Deak was to say the least…

"Well, do me a favor and enjoy yourself. Drink, be depressed, refuse every single offer of sex there is tonight." Deak then pointed accusingly to Lavi. "Which is what you're going to do if you're going to be a prude tonight!" Deak left him on that note, leaving to grab another drink. Lavi closed his eyes for a moment, wishing he _was_ at home instead of here. But hell, Deak was enjoying it.

He figured he'd slip out when his twin brother wasn't looking then—but he wasn't aware of the eyes that targeted him from a man in the corner.

Deak slid onto the chair, waving a bill to the bartender. "Wisely. Slap me on another, won't you?" Grinning, he pushed over a flirtatious grin to another man sitting on the other side. _Which tonight? _He waved the green bill over, but his smile faded just a bit when Wisely, rarely ever serious, gripped his hand tight.

"Remember Connor?" Deak's expression grew grim. How could he not? Fucker was messed up, with his bondage and sex play, but he got off on violence. Kinky was fine for a night, but the guy had followed him and gone ballistic after the night in the club. Sheesh.

"..Yea. How could I forget?" Deak's voice took on a grim tone. Wisely pressed close to that dark auburn hair, and his hand clenched on Deak's wrist, warning him.

"He's here and up to something. I got eyes on him saying he's dealing in something pretty bad—and I also got ears saying he hasn't forgotten about you."

Apparently, out of sight and out of mind didn't work here. Deak felt a chill of apprehension down his spine. It wasn't as if Deak couldn't handle himself, but that Connor dude had _problems_. Not to mention, he was a wily bastard— throw in some smarts into the psychopath kool-aid mix, and you had a dangerous motherfucker.

He wasn't scared of the guy, but he had a bad feeling now. Wisely tightened his grip on Deak. "Watch your back."

Then the bartender let go of him, pasting another smile on his face. Deak had to wonder at the wealth of information the bartender had in his head. He had some creepy insight skills, almost as if he was _psychic. _Seriously, Wisely was almost fearsome if he ever put his mind to it.

Deak scanned the floor, tensing. And if the possibility that Lavi, his twin was on the floor who looked _exactly_ like him might have had some trouble coming his way didn't hit Deak. Not until he saw his twin missing.

"Fuck."

Deak leaped off his chair, shoving aside people on the club floor and earning dirty, menacing looks. Girls complaining of spilled drinks and shouts. But like he gave a damn when he felt his heart sink, sink in trepidation. Where he'd left Lavi.. empty. Damn empty. _Holy shit, Lavi doesn't know what he's got coming his way._ Deak bolted back to the bar. "Wisely!"

* * *

Lavi was enjoying his drink. At least, _pretending_ he was enjoying it. It must've hit him harder than he thought though, as he bumped into a bystander. And if he noted that his drink tasted a little strange…

He contributed that to the lack of clubbing; new people, new places, and new drinks in the game. He once enjoyed the clubbing scene but that was when he didn't _care_ about his partners or what he did. Now was a different story though. Too much drama, too much shit to go through and that's why he left it behind—

Or so he thought.

"Got you now." A taunting voice came in his ear, grabbing his arm so forcefully that it felt like it was coming out of his socket.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lavi hissed, jerking his arm away. But the unrelenting grip, and that damn creepy grin on this blurring face… B-blurring? Lavi shook his head to clear his sight. And was met with the collapse of his limbs, the world lurching out of control in front of his dazed eyes.

"Did you drug me?" Lavi hissed. He knew the symptoms well; this wasn't alcohol tolerance. Lavi could damn well hold his alcohol. No, this was something else. The bastard had slipped him something.

That voice again, confident and leering. But in it was something that set off alarm bells in Lavi's mind. A coldness in it. "I just need you to listen… Deak."

_What shit have you gotten yourself in again, Deak? _Lavi wanted to shout for him, tell them they had the wrong person. But the rag stuffed in his mouth left him only with a muffled shout. The cold constraints of metals barred his hands together as well. Nothing anyone took note of on this noisy mess of a dance floor as he was pulled against a chest and tugged away.

Shoving against this iron clad grip as he was shoved unceremoniously to the back of the club, hidden in the shadows didn't help. He could only struggle weakly in face of this energy-sapping drug. The exit door remained perilously close, too close. Once this fucker got Lavi out of there, Lavi knew the chances of getting out of this got slimmer. This seedy club was surrounded by alley ways few treaded into.

"I know you missed me, baby." Lavi was laid against a table, having it shoved painfully against his back. "I know last time hurt but I just couldn't stand seeing you with those other men." Lavi felt those grimy fingers crawling up his neck, on his throat. "But I _know_ you wanted me to hurt you, right? I know I left you with scars, but they're just _my_ love. I had to make you mines." Lavi felt the fingers tightening on his throat, his breath growing hoarse.

And the other hand slid down Lavi's torso, drawing closer to where he _definitely_ didn't want this sick bastard near. His assailant fumbled, fumbled near his own pocket. And Lavi heard the _swish_ of the knife, knew what it was.

Lavi tried to twist away but when he was met with a violent blow to his head, red seeping down to blearily stain his good eye's vision. Then he felt the bastard's erection pushing against him as he dared to straddle Lavi, making a gross groaning as he anticipated the wet warmth he'd soon be engulfed in and the screams he would carve out.

Lavi couldn't muster the escape, not like this. And things only got worse.

"Have you gotten him? Can we get out of here?" A new voice entered the conversation and Lavi's knew he was _fucking_ screwed. "You can cut him up _after_ we get out of this club. Too much people in here."

His assailant gave a stifled sigh, whining to his partner. "But that'd take too long. I want him and I want him _now._"

"You can lock him up after this. Think of the fun you'll have when you have _everything._ All your 'tools', right?" With visible effort, his assailant pulled away from him. But there was no relief there. Lavi felt that seedy, leering gaze look him over in renewed anticipation. Fear washed over Lavi and he had to swallow. What was 'everything'? His arm was jerked again and Lavi couldn't help but wince at the pain flashing across his temples, and the soreness of his arm. His body growing more limp under the effects of the drug made it worse.

Lavi was thrust through the door, his heart stopping at the car waiting for him. Then he clenched his teeth, biting back the fear.

Fuck this, he wasn't going to let these bastards take him like this. Drugs, handcuffs, he didn't care if he'd have to dislocate a hand for this. He could, he'd take the pain to get away from these _sick _psychos. He needed pain to get through this haze that was threatening to put him to sleep. One moment, all he needed.

Lavi bit down on the rag, and readied himself for the pain that'd follow—he tore his wrist up out of the cuff, the bleeding mess and contorted sight of his hand surprising his assailants. Enough for Lavi to throw whatever energy he had into a blow that let him go free. Lavi took the chance to run back towards the door, but a hand wrenched him back.

"You're not leaving, Deak!"

Spitting out the rag, he glared backwards. "I am not Deak, you messed up kidnapper!" But he couldn't escape. Not now when the other guy had recovered, both ready to grab him again. Fuck, fuck, _fuck. _Lavi knew he had no more chances.

At least until an arm gently wrapped around his neck, the low timbre of a husky voice he knew well, slithered on by. The dark skinned arm… Lavi sagged in relief before his mind even registered it's owner.

"Now, now, where do you think you're going with what's _mine_?"

_Tyki_.

* * *

Deak had bolted back to Wisely, shoving the glasses on the counter aside. "Wisely, he's got my brother!"

Even Wisely couldn't keep a cool façade, the glass slipping to the floor. The other bartenders turned, knew there was something wrong with this urgency.

"Explain."

Deak opened his mouth but Wisely held a hand to silence him.

"_After_. You and I need to find him, and get help while we're at it." Wisely beckoned the other bartenders, muttering to get the bouncers. But this was an old building, and this place didn't have… the most trusted of people. They both knew there was a good likelihood a bouncer had been paid off _if_ there was something happening.

But there were people Wisely could trust. Trust with Deak's safety— and with one like Connor, someone who'd face him down with the same cunning and depravity that'd make him _learn._

Wisely only took a moment to dash off the message before he and Deak prowled through this club. But this wouldn't be easy. The club was full of people, corners, and alleyways—

* * *

Tyki was to say the least, livid with the brutal intent to _murder_. Glancing down, he took in Lavi disheveled form, the labored breathing and the blood that dripped down his temples. And the fear etched into those features; fear into that cocky, seductive eyes that had beckoned him a mere few hours ago.

Tyki heard Wisely's voice behind him, the two having finally caught up. Deak leaped forward to catch his brother, swearing when he saw the condition Lavi was in. Deak ran his hands down Lavi's arms and couldn't help swearing more when he found the blood and half-torn handcuffs.

"Couldn't pick 'em Deak." Lavi slurred, and Deak let out a strangled sound. Somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

"You thought to dislocate your hand getting out of it?" Lavi nodded.

"Lavi, you're fucking crazy."

Lavi could only give a lopsided grin as Deak held him closer.

Wisely on the other hand was looking at Tyki and their to-be kidnapper. "Deak, you might want to see this."

Deak and Lavi looked up to see Connor hanging by his throat on the wall, and his cohort lying in pain. They had barely heard a sound, absorbed in their conversation but Tyki.. Why was it his eyes seemed to _glow _gold, the white of his teeth twisted in a depraved smile. So unrecognizable that even Lavi felt a cold chill run down his back.

Wisely looked unconcerned on the other hand. Leaning down, he picked up the packet of drugs that Connor had gotten his hands on. Sniffing it, he knew it was some dangerous stuff. Well, the Noah clan certainly had a vested interest in.. this. If they were to hand this bastard over to the Noah family, he'd wish he were dead a hundred times over. And they'd get their supplier, hm?

Tyki on the other hand was stabbing into Connor who only looked at the redheaded pair with deranged eyes.

"I marked you as _mine_. I told you, the whippings, the stabbing, you loved it!" He cackled gleefully, not even aware there were _two._ "You told me you wanted to escape but that was just a ploy, right? I knew you would come back, I knew…" Tyki pressed harder, wanting to shut this bastard up. If he could talk, he wasn't in enough pain. Not even as he saw the choking garble it was drowning into and the gasps.

Not until Wisely put his hand on his shoulder.

"Take Lavi home." A Tyki didn't spare a glance for Wisely. But Wisely continued on.

"Lavi's bleeding from both a head wound and a dislocated hand, and by the looks of it, he's gotten a dangerous dose of the hard stuff. He needs treatment. " Tyki's grip loosened _marginally_. "Lulubell's got the antidote and treatment. But he needs it _now._"

_I don't want to let the bastard go, goddamnit._

"Tyki, I've got him. He's not going anywhere. The car's already waiting to take you two there."

_You're asking too much Wisely._

"…Let me tell you, I have a score with him too." Wisely's voice held a note of warning. Only then Tyki tore his gaze away. And noted Wisely's own flinted, cold ones that could easily break a lesser man.

"… I guess if I've got to leave it anyone's hands, you're the one." Tyki dropped the sack of garbage down. He went to go collect Lavi, noting the twin redhead next to him. "Do your brother a favor. Stop getting yourself into this shit that you might not escape from _again._"

Deak bit back a scathing reply, lowering his face so that the wet warmth running down his cheeks couldn't be seen. "… I'm not leaving him with you. I don't know you." Deak muttered.

"You know Wisely. That should be reason enough." Lavi was _easily_ taken away into those dark arms but Deak held onto his brother's jacket, clutching at what little he had left in this world. What little he had left that actually _mattered_ to Deak.

"Deak. You've got explaining to do _here_." Deak stiffened at that cold statement. He had hoped Wisely hadn't heard. But he should've known better. "You're staying." The finality in those words had Deak letting go of his brother. _Damnit._

Wisely watch Tyki leave with Lavi in his hands, and once they were safely gone, Wisely looked down at the pathetic, wormish fool below him with an ominous glare.

"On second thought, the Noah are too good for you. _I'll _take care of this. Now tell me what you did to Deak." Wisely watched his foot crush his chest, the convulsions shaking the poor man below. But he could still talk, could he not? Wisely gave a grin. "Do you know how many ways a man can be tortured? Even until I etch into your very _bones _ the pain you will be reliving the rest of your life."

The alleyway was pitched into screams; and if any of the club goers heard it, they thought it was the music.

* * *

If nothing else for those who have waited for this story to continue; I contribute this chapter to the ongoing reviews and the subscriptions I still see to following this story o_o I can't believe people are still reading. I fell in and out of DGM, but if nothing else, be reassured I will finish up this arc. It's lingered in my brain but I've never had inspiration to rewrite it until now.. Thank you for those still following and-

I will have the story out faster if I know you guys are still around for reviews. Please drop even one comment by, it makes me feel wanted ;)


End file.
